epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Wiki Jeopardy!
This is Wiki Jeopardy! Here are today's contestants. A former chat moderator, Rae! A tourney finalist, Jake! And the one and only, Monty! And now, here is your host of Wiki Jeopardy!, Amy Kelly! Thank you, myself! We got a treat for you guys today. I'm a huge fan of Jeopardy! and last night I had the brilliant idea to host a game of my own for some good ol' wiki peeps here. I told the people in CW's Discord server about it and got our three contestants to sign up. We held the game in a small groupchat and had ourselves a blast, and now it's being syndicated to this blog for the rest of you to enjoy! So have fun watching our three contestants -- Rae, Jake, and Monty -- work through some fun and confusing clues, as we start our first round. We'll be dealing with Amy Facts, uh oh. Then asking ourselves, "who's that rapper?", discussing video games, and ERB, of course. There'll be "T Time"; every correct answer starting with the letter T. And we'll see how well our users know their fellow Wiki People. We'll start with you, Rae, as you were the first to sign up for this game. "Wiki for 400!" "He proved that you didn't need a computer to moderate the chatroom." Rae buzzes first. "Rae." "Who is Wachowman?" "Correct! Pick again." "ERB for 600." "In a freestyle, Zach Sherwin once rhymed "Shaka Zulu" with this tasty beverage." No one buzzes in. "No buzzes? ...Alright, moving on. The question was What is chocolate YooHoo?" "Oh lmao" "Fuck" "When was that lmao" "In the Zulu vs Caesar BTS." "Damn, I'm a fake fan." "Alright Rae, it's still your pick." "Vidya game for 400 then," "Call your local GameStop and inquire if they’re stocked on this “rare” NES classic." Rae buzzes in first, before Jake. "Rae?" "What is b a t t l e t o a d s ?" "Yes it is. You're still in control of the board. Next pick?" "T Time for 200." "A witness is asked to tell this and nothing but this." Monty buzzes in first. "Monty." "What is the truth?" "Correct! Pick." "I'll take Who's That Rapper for 200." “''Boy, yeah right, yeah right, yeah right / Boy, yeah right, yeah right, yeah right / Boy, yeah right, yeah right, yeah right / Boy, yeah right, yeah right, yeah right.” ''Jake buzzes in. "Jake?" "Who is Vince Staples?" "Correct. Your pick." "ERB for 1000." "This user attempted overthrowing the staff at the time with promises of “fair and equal treatment for all users, regardless of race, creed, gender, or background”." Jake buzzes in. "Jake." "......" "Need an answer, Jake." "...Who is Ximena? That's wrong, I know." Rae buzzes in. "Rae?" "Who is Nikki Lee?" "No." Monty buzzes in. "Monty?" "Who is Meatholl?" "Nope. Jake was the closest; who is Dexter Maven? Each contestant loses $1,000, all dropping into the red. We have Rae at -$200, Jake at -$800, and Monty at -$800." "Kinda like my bank account." "Oh same." "Oof." "Jake, it's back to you." "Wiki People for 200." "The original “GG __ you fucking genius,” and the one who said it." Jake buzzes in. "Jake." "Who is Wonder and DWAS?" "No." "oof." Rae buzzes in. "Rae?" "Who are Wonder and Nail?" "No. Any guesses, Monty?" "All I know is Wonder's the first one." "Who are Wonder and GravityMan?" "OH!" "OH WAIT REALLY?" "Yep... and, I fucked up already. Last question, Jake asked for $1000 clue on ERB, but I gave the $1000 clue on Wiki People. So now the $1000 ERB clue is still available. With that in mind, Jake, back to you, bud." "Oh shit. ERB for 1000." "This character was the first of many for Peter to say they can “eat a bag of dicks”." Monty buzzes in. "Monty." "Who is Link?" "Correct!" "Yis. No one's picked this one yet, so Amy Facts for 200." "Her original username was inspired by this Spike TV show." Rae buzzes in. "Rae!" "What is Deadliest Warrior?" "Yes! Pick again." "I will pick T Time for 600." "The T in ATM is this employee, whom you don't need if you use an ATM." Monty buzzes in first. "Monty." "What is a teller?" "Yep!" "I pick Wiki People for 400!" "Done already." "Oh fuck, sorry." "You're good, pick another one." "Wiki People for 600, then." "After appearing in an ERB, he created an account and leaked information to the wiki." Jake buzzes in. "Jake?" "......" "Need an answer." "Who is... fuck." Rae buzzes in. "Rae?" "Who is WaltDzl?" "Yes." "FUCK" "Pick next, Rae." "Vidya for 600." "FPS survival game DayZ originated as a mod for this war game." After a long pause, Monty buzzes in. "Monty." "What is Battlefield? Maybe?" "No." Rae buzzes in. "Rae?" "What is Counter-Strike?" "Nope." Jake buzzes in. "Jake." "What is Call of Duty?" "Nope. What is ARMA 2?" "Oh shit." "Everyone loses $600. It's your pick again, Rae." "ERB 400." "Originally theorized to portray Ash Ketchum, he didn’t appear in a battle until Season 3." Jake buzzes in first. "Jake!" "Who is Ray William Johnson?" "Yes!" "T Time for 1000." "In some religious beliefs, it's the process of transference of a soul into another body at death." Jake buzzes in. "Jake!" "......" "Need an answer." "...What is transmogrification? Fuck." "Nope." Rae buzzes in." "Rae?" "What is reincarnation?" "No. Remember, each correct response begins with a T. And with no guess from Monty, no one gets it. What is transmigration? Jake, it's still your turn to pick." "Okay, Amy Facts for 600." "This hashtag was started in hopes of getting her to play one of the slapstick actors from the Three Stooges in an ERB." Rae buzzes in first, before Jake. "FUCK" "Rae." "What is #MitAsMoe?" "Yes! Your pick." "ERB 800." "Lloyd’s heroin joke was “killed off” in this Behind the Scenes." Jake buzzes in first. "Jake?" "What is White vs Grimes?" "Correct!" "The funeral was lovely." "Amy Facts for 800." "She has a tattoo of this on her right thigh." Rae buzzes in. "Rae." "What is a rose?" "Yes! Your pick." "Rappers for 400." "“I don't eat sushi, I'm the shit, no, I'm pollution, no substitution / Got a bitch that play in movies in my jacuzzi, pussy juicy.”" Jake buzzes in. "Jake!" "Who is Lil Wayne?" "Yes! Your pick, sir." "YOS." "The best lyricist of our time." "Same category, 800." "“The poetry's in motion, coast to coast and / Rub it on your skin like lotion / What's the commotion? Oh my Lord / Another cord chopped by the Wu-Tang sword!”" Jake buzzes in first. "Jake." "What is Wu-Tang Clan?" "Be more specific." "Who is Method Man?" "Correct!" "yos" "Next pick?" "Same category, 600." "“If I gotta scream 'til I have half a lung / If I have half a chance I grab it -- Rabbit, run!”" Jake buzzes in. "Jake!" ".......Who is... uh... Eminem?" "CORRECT!" "YOS" "knew i shoulda buzzed in" "Same lmao" "Next pick?" "Finish the category." "“Lucifer, son of the morning! I'm gonna chase you out of Earth / (I’m from the murder capital, where we murder for capital.)”" Monty buzzes in first. "Monty." "Who is Tyler, the Creator?" "No." Jake buzzes in. "Jake?" "Who is Jay-Z?" "Yes! Pick again." "Amy Facts 1000." "In a 2016 rap battle with MetalFire, Amy “swore to fuck” she will do this if her opponent won." Jake buzzes in first. "Jake!" "What is 'vote for Trump'?" "Yes!" "YES" "Ew." "Keep going, Jake." "Same category, 400." "Announcing production of a rap album in 2014, she titled it this before changing it many times." Monty buzzes in. "Monty?" "...What is AHF? I think?" "Incorrect." Rae buzzes in. "What is 'The Psycho's Path'?" "Yes. Your pick, Rae." "We will go vidya for 800." "Get jiggy with it, gathering collectables in this platformer series." Rae buzzes in. "Rae." "What is Banjo-Kazooie?" "Correct!" "Wiki peeps 800." "Answer! The Daily Double!" "Oh fuck." "oooo" "You're at $1,400, Rae. What will you wager?" "I will play it safe and wager $600." "600 on the line, got it. After a heated match, this user won the Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament." "Who is The Flatwoods Monster?" "Correct! You're now at $2,000." Vigorous clapping for Rae ensues. "T Time 400." "This serious fever is caused by salmonella bacteria." Jake buzzes in first. "Jake." "What is typhoid?" "Yes!" "YOS. Finish the category." "T Time 800: From 618-907 A.D. it was a Chinese dynasty, not a breakfast drink." Jake buzzes in. "Jake again." "What is Tea?" "No." "oof." "Any takers?" Neither Rae or Monty buzz in. "Alright, we were looking for What is Tang?" "That's a good question." "Tang is what my cousin calls Donald Trump." "lol. Next pick, Jake?" "Video Games, 200." "Amy shares a tattoo with this character from the Left 4 Dead series." Rae buzzes in. "Rae!" "Who is Ellis?" "Yep." "Oh word?" "Word." "Nice." "ERB, 200." "When Taylor Cu appeared in a battle, he played this character." Monty buzzes in. "Grant from the Mythbusters B-Team?" "No, Monty." Jake buzzes in. "Jake?" "What is the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man?" "Yes! That leaves us the last clue, Video Games for 1,000: In Grand Theft Auto IV'', the Statue of Liberty is modeled to parody this politician.'' After another long pause, Monty buzzes in. "Monty." "Who is Hillary Clinton?" "Correct!" "Yeeter." After that first round, let's look out where we stand. We have Rae in the lead at $2,200, Jake at $1,600, and Monty trailing in the red at -$200. We'll start with him first in Double Jeopardy!" COMMERCIAL BREAK. Please buy ad space to support the show :) And we're back with a brand new round! Of course, values are doubled and we have six new categories. We'll be dealing with Raimi Facts, then Before & After where each correct response connects two phrases together. We will Keep On Truckin', deal with Mixed Drinks, yum, Television Characters, and Wiki Events. We start with you, Monty. "Television Characters for 400 pls" "Leggo my Eggo! The frozen waffle brand got a resurgence in sales after she bought them in ''Stranger Things." ''Monty buzzes in. "Monty!" "Who is Eleven?" "Correct!" "Let's keep with Television Characters, this time for 800." "Before meeting Walt and Jesse, this criminal lawyer was already familiar with getting his hands dirty." Monty buzzes in. "Monty." "Who is Saul Goodman?" "Correct! It's your pick again." "I'm not sure what it is, but Keep On Truckin' for 400, 'cause I like the phrase." "This company, almost synonymous with heavy duty American trucks, builds them in Macungie, PA." "ah fuck it is truck trivia" Jake buzzes in. "Jake?" "What is Mack?" "Correct." "Nice, I knew this useless information would help me some day. TV Characters for 1200." "Brothers Sam and Dean attempt fighting God in the fifteenth and final season of this show on the CW." Jake buzzes in. "Jake." "What is Supernatural?" "Correct!" "something tells me imma get sweeped this round lmfao" "Same category, 1600." "“It’s going to be pee-pee pants city here real soon,” said he, shortly before murdering Abraham." Monty buzzes in first. "Monty." "Who is Negan?" "Yes!" "Let's finish this category; TV dudes for 2000." "While not a part of the Avengers, the motley group of Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist are dubbed this." Rae buzzes in. "Rae!" "Who are the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" "Incorrect." "well i was right about the getting sweeped part at least. small victory" Monty buzzes in. "Monty?" "Who are the Defenders?" "Correct! Where to?" "Wiki Events for 400." "Tesla Man and NightFalcon9004 duked it out in this year-long alliterative argument." After a short pause, Rae buzzes in. "Rae?" "What is the Wiki War?" "Yes!" "Wiki 800 pls" "DudeWithASuit’s promotion of these two users received largely negative responses." Rae buzzes in first. "Rae!" "Who are Scrawland Scribblescratch and Meatholl?" "Correct! Pick again, ma'am." "1200 Wiki lmao" "MultiSuperVids was the original host of this game that became an annual favorite." Jake buzzes in first. "Jake." "What is the Hurt/Heal?" "Yes! Your pick, sir." "yot. Wiki 1600." "Answer: Daily Double! You're sitting at $4,400 right now. What would you like to wager, Jake?" "$2,200." "Whew, okay, here we go. At the height of these rampant vandalizations, the IP of an entire university’s library was globally blocked by Wikia." "......What is the Spanish Inquisition?" "I'm sorry, no. The correct answer is What are the Wrath attacks?" "I am in pain. oof. Well, I had a good run." "Moving on. Pick again, sir." "Wiki Events, 2000." "The idea for the First Official Wiki Rap Tournament was thought up by this user." Monty buzzes in. "Monty?" "Who is Coupe?" "No." Rae buzzes in. "Rae?" "Who is Sierrastalker???" "Yes! Damn, nice one. It's your pick." "uh mixed drinks 400" "White Russian: vodka, coffee liqueur, ice, and this." Rae buzzes in. "Rae." "What is a cherry?" "No, that's not what we're looking for." No one else buzzes in. "The correct response was cream, or milk. Back to you, Rae." "Before and After, 400.' "Burn this, before playing this sport on an 18 hole course." Jake buzzes in. "Jake." "...fuck. What is something golf?" "Anyone else?" Monty buzzes in. "What is Dunkaccino idk" "What is compact disc golf? Like, burn a CD. Play disc golf. ...Your pick again, Rae." "Before and After, 800." "Snoop Dogg would likely do this while spraying herbicide." Monty buzzes in. "Monty." "What is smoke weed?" "Need a second part to it." "...Fuk." Rae buzzes in. "Rae?" "What is weed killer???" "Er, no. The correct phrase is What is smoke weed killer? It's the two phrases, combined." "That sounds very dangerous, if you ask me." "Snoop likes to live dangerously." "Rae, pick again." "Mixed Drink, 800." "Tom Collins: gin, sugar syrup, carbonated water, and this." No one buzzes in. "What is lemon juice? Rae, pick again." "Raimi, 400." "My fave category. To film The Evil Dead'', Sam Raimi dropped out of this university after only three semesters.'' Jake buzzes in. "Jake." "What is Michigan State?" "Correct!" "phew, no more picking pressure for me." "Okay, Before and After 2000." "You may find it hard to focus, watching this music and dance television program." "my brain is empty" "I'll pass lmao" "I am drawing a blank" "What is Soul Train of thought?" "Oh. I am not clever enough for this." "OH FUCK I'm a dumbass" "Jake, it's your pick still." "Raimi Facts, 2000." "Though not the director, Raimi produced Hercules: The Legendary Journey and this, its spin-off." Jake buzzes in. "Jake." "What is Xena: Warrior Princess?" "Correct!" "yos. Same category, 1600." "After appearing in the Spider-Man trilogy, James Franco collaborated with Raimi once more, starring in this prequel to a classic novel and film." Monty buzzes in. "Monty!" "What is Oz the Great and Powerful?" "Correct! Your choice, Monty." "Same category, 1200." "Before Spider-Man'', Raimi wrote and directed this dark superhero film." ''Jake buzzes in. "Jake." "What is Darkman?" "Yes! Where now?" "Finish the category." "At age eighteen, Raimi released this, his directorial debut." Monty buzzes in. "Monty." "What is It's Murder!?" "Yes! Got some Raimi fans here, I love it. Where do you wanna take us, Monty?" "Fuck it. Keep On Truckin' for 800, why not." "Many large trucks have this many gears, matching the number of wheels in a popular nickname for the vehicles." Jake buzzes in. "Jake." "What is 18?" "Yes!" "i'll just leave this category to you two lmao" "I don't know shit about trucks lmao" "i know they are big" "Same" "lmao same category 2000" "A high center of gravity and excessive speed on a curve can both lead to this deadliest type of trucking accident." After a short pause, Jake buzzes in. "Jake?" "What is a jackknife?" "No. Anyone else?" Monty buzzes in. "Monty?" "What is The Truck Fucking Explodes?" "Comical, but not the answer we're looking for. What is a rollover? It's Jake's pick still." "Okay. Before and After, 1600." "You cannot be this fearful if you wish to do this like LL Cool J." No one buzzes in. "What is "afraid of your own shadow" boxing? Pick again, Jake." "Truck, 1600." "To a trucker, “hammer” and “granny” refer to these two types of highway lanes." Jake buzzes in. "Jake." "What is the left lane and the slow lane?" "I'll accept that. Fast lane, left lane, same difference. Your pick again, sir." "Finish the category." "A good reminder before backing up your truck at any time is the acronym G.O.A.L. -- get out and do this!" After a long pause, Jake buzzes in. "Jake?" "What is 'Get Out And Look'?" "Yes! Where to now?" "Finish Before and After." "Putting this bitch out of its misery, I see. The novel is a true story, but we must leave NOW." "i am like a lost child this round" "lol anyone? ...Alright. What is nonfiction book it? ......I know." Jake sighs and Rae groans. Monty chuckles. "Alright. 1600, Mixed Drinks." "Bloody Mary: vodka, tomato juice, lemon juice, hot sauce, black pepper, and this." Jake buzzes in. "Jake." "What is Worcestershire sauce?" "Yes!" "THE ONLY DRINK ONE I KNEW" "Where now, Jake?" "2000." "Answer: The second Daily Double!" "OH FUCK" "You've gotten up to $8,800. What would you like to wager?" "Oh shit. Time to Jeopardy James this shit. True Daily Double, Ames." "Alright! FOR EVERYTHING YOU GOT: Three Wise Men: Jim Beam, Johnnie Walker, and this." "...What is... OH! What is Jack Daniel's?" "Jake, you've doubled your score." Vigorous applause for Jake ensues. "Great job. And now for the final clue in the category. Old Fashioned: whiskey, a sugar cube, water, and these." Monty buzzes in. "Monty?" "What are orange slices?" "Er, no, that's not what we're looking for. That's a garnish, not an ingredient. With no one else buzzing in, the response we were looking for was what are bitters?" "PISS" Anyway, that concludes Double Jeopardy! In our standings, we have Monty at $600, Rae at $2,200, and Jake at a whopping $17,600. Well, it's a runaway for him, but all of our contestants will still compete in our Final Jeopardy category. Here's their clue. I mean, I'm the host. What were you expecting? Our contestants will think about it and lock in their wagers. COMMERCIAL BREAK 2. Please buy ad space to support the show :) "ANSWER: In his famous story, “The Raven”, the eponymous bird rests atop the narrator’s bust of this Greek titan." First, we come to Monty in last at $600. He answered right, and doubled his score to $1,200. Goode job. Next up was Rae. She answered correctly as well and also doubled her score! Now at $4,400, she still trails the runaway Jake. How did he do? And he answered right as well, adding even more to his pile of riches. Good lord. Ending up with an impressive total of $27,600, Jake is our first ever Wiki Jeopardy winner! Vigorous applause ensues once more. We'll see Jake next time as he tries to defend his victory; I hope you tune in and see it. So long! Category:Blog posts